


Annoyances (or the Top Five ways Rafael Nadal annoys Roger Federer)

by okdreaming



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff, unbeta'd, probably wildly ooc.<br/>Disclaimer: Any similarity to real folks is purely coincidental. This is entirely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Annoyances (or the Top Five ways Rafael Nadal annoys Roger Federer)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, unbeta'd, probably wildly ooc.  
> Disclaimer: Any similarity to real folks is purely coincidental. This is entirely fictional.

**Five: Telling the whole world that he – Roger that is – is the best player in the world. **  
When Rafa’s the one with the ranking that says otherwise. Is he being intentionally cruel? Does he not realise what that does to Roger? Or does he actually mean it? Is he that big a fan boy? Roger knows that some years ago he had a Roger Federer calendar in his bedroom but surely he’s out grown all that?

**Four: Beating him all the time. **  
Roger doesn’t mind losing to him every now and then, that’s fine. That’s normal. Everyone has their off days. It just seems that just lately that all his off days have come in matches against Nadal. Roger likes to say that he doesn’t pay attention to the head to head statistics. And he doesn’t. Most of the time. He may also have said once or twice that he doesn’t watch anything when he loses – which is true. Except he might have been talking about press coverage, not the actual matches themselves. He may not exactly have made that clear.

**Three: Smiling**  
To quote someone - although Roger can’t quite remember whom “It’s Fucking distracting.”

**Two: Hugging - in public. **  
Whatever happened to shaking your opponent’s hand at the end of a match? What was wrong with that? It more than satisfied all various etiquette conventions. Now at the end of each of their increasingly long and gruelling matches Roger is forced to contend with 85kilos of very sweaty Spaniard, spouting meaningless platitudes. That Roger could really do without hearing, right at that moment. Does the man have no concept of Personal Space?

**One: Sprawling all over him aka not staying on his side of the bed.**  
Almost every morning Roger wakes his body numb and smothered by a dead weight – Rafa. It starts well enough with each of them on their respective sides of the bed. Somehow during the night Rafa moves until he is lying almost completely on top of Roger. It probably this which wakes Roger up. Roger begins the long and arduous process of moving out from under Rafa’s body. Roger almost sighs with relief as he frees himself and the blood rushes back to his limbs. After a few minutes Roger attempts to ease out of the bed. It is then that an arm grasps him. “Rogelio,” a soft kiss on his cheek. “Love you,” Rafa mumbles sleepily before falling back to sleep. Leaving Roger trapped under his body. Almost every morning it is the same but if he’s honest and Roger does try very hard to be honest. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
